Tonneau systems cover an open area of a vehicle and generally cover an open area of a pick-up truck (i.e., a bed). Multiple different types of tonneau systems are available, with some of the tonneau covers being solid and opening about a pivot, some folding upon themselves, and others rolling up. With the roll up type covers the covers roll up into a canister that stores the cover, while the tonneau system is in the stored position. In order to free up space within the vehicle bed some canisters have been placed outside of the bed. Some of the canisters when located outside of the bed remain visible and the tonneau system does not have a flat lay out. In other tonneau systems, the canister remains located within the vehicle bed using up space that could be available for other components. If a user desired to use the entire vehicle bed, substantially all of the tonneau system would need to be removed so that the truck bed could be free of the tonneau system. However, adding and removing the entire tonneau system can be time consuming and may detract a user from attempting to remove the canister and/or tonneau system from the bed of the vehicle. Attempts have been made to make removable tonneau systems however, these systems include removal of rails, tracks, and other components in addition to the canister, which may need tools in order to add and remove portions of the tonneau system from the vehicle bed.
Examples of tonneau systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,469; 4,479,677; 4,786,099; 5,040,843; 6,848,734; and 8,087,713 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. It would be desirable to have tonneau system where the canister is removable without removal of any other components. What is needed is canister that is quick release and quick insert into the tonneau system. It would be desirable to have a canister that is removable without using any tools. What is needed is a tonneau system that guides the canister into place and out of place so that the tracks of the canister and the roller tracks are moved into alignment and out of alignment so that tonneau cover may be extended and retracted. It would be desirable to have a method of adding and removing a canister from a tonneau system without removal of any other components of the tonneau system.